


what in the hell ever happened to august?

by tooomuchcoffee



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Brokeback Mountain References, Crying, Drabble, Fluff, Good Friends, Kissing, Little bit of angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, spoilers for brokeback mountain obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooomuchcoffee/pseuds/tooomuchcoffee
Summary: isak watches brokeback mountain for the first time and cries.(there are spoilers for brokeback mountain obviously)





	what in the hell ever happened to august?

**Author's Note:**

> idk, i just thought of this and wrote it and here it is.
> 
> hope you like it a lil

“What in the hell ever happened to august?” Even says suddenly, in English. Isak looks over at him, questioning. Even just keeps walking through the forest with him, looking for branches for the fire.

“What?” Isak asks. Even looks over and smirks at him.

“You’ve never seen Brokeback Mountain?” Even asks him. Isak laughs a little, shaking his head.

“If you didn’t show me it, I’ve never seen it,” He shrugs and Even laughs too, nodding.

“Being out here reminds me of it,” Even nods. Isak just looked at him since he didn’t really know what he was talking about.

“The cabin?” He wondered. Even shook his head.

“No, the mountains,” Even says. “It’s a sad movie though, and I don’t wanna see you cry,” he tells him. Isak scoffs.

“I won’t cry,” Isak shakes his head and picks up a log at his feet. Even smiles at him. They pick up a few tree logs before heading back to their friends. Magnus and Elias have found some huge rocks so they make a big campfire. It’s nice, Even thinks, being surrounded by his friends that have molded together with Isak’s friends. It’s like there’s no separation between their lives anymore.

The fire gets going and Even pulls Isak down to sit on his lap.

“There’s space next to you,” Isak says, squirming out of his arms. Even laughs but hugs Isak closer so he can’t get away. Isak settles, huffing a little. “I’m not a girl,”

“Shut up,” Even mumbled, kissing him on the cheek. All the others start roasting hot dogs and chatting about trying to go fishing. Isak turns to Even and it feels like they’re in their own world now.

“What’s the movie about? Brokeback Mountain?” Isak asks. Even hums.

“We can watch it, if you want,” Even says, “Since you don’t cry apparently,” he smirks and Isak playfully elbows him in the stomach.

“Yeah, I don’t,” Isak tells him, smirking too. Even kisses his temple.

Later, when Even announces that he and Isak are going to watch a movie the boys all say they haven’t seen it either. Even didn’t want to spoil anything so he couldn’t really explain why he didn’t want to cry in front of them. Instead, he just agreed. If anything, he was a bit excited to have all his friends watch such a beautiful film. They all got comfortable in the huge living room. Even laid back in a chair and Isak sat beside him, still refusing to sit in his lap.

Just five minutes into the film and Isak blurted out, “They’re gay?” Phrasing it like a question, but Even could tell he didn’t doubt it. He smirked at Isak. All the boys threw their hands up, not knowing anything about the film.

“How did you guess that?” Mikael exclaims, all the other boys saying more of the same. Even laughs loudly and Isak just shrugs, smiling to himself.

“That gaydar thing really is a superpower,” Magnus shakes his head and all the boys laugh at him. Everyone quiets down and they continue to watch the film. Even wasn’t really interested in what his friends thought, he only watched Isak. He watched him smile at the sweet scenes with Ennis and Jack wrestling or squeezing each other so tightly. Isak put on a blank face when they fought but Even could see a deep sadness in his eyes, making them a bit glossy.

When Ennis got his postcard sent back, all the boys gasped but Even watched Isak’s brows furrow. Isak watched in silence, looking furious. As the film shows how Jack really died, beaten to death, Even watches Isak’s eyes fill up with tears and he scoots closer to Even. Even had to hold back his own tears.

As the film continues, Isak’s tears are a steady stream down his face and Even suspects he doesn’t even realize he’s crying since he makes no move to wipe them away.

_“Jack, I swear…”_ Ennis grunts out as he stares at Jack’s shirt that he’s kept all this time, and Even hears Isak choke on a sob suddenly. He looks around to see all the boys with glossy eyes, staring at Isak. He didn’t seem to notice though, watching the film end with tears streaming down his face and his breath sounding wet. The credits rolled and then Elias leaned forward to grab the remote. He turned the TV off and Even watched Isak blink in surprise, bringing his hands up to his face.

“Isak,” Even whispers, and all the others seem to be holding their breath. Suddenly, Isak storms out of the room and into the room him and Even were sharing. All the boys just stared at each other.

“Should you…” Jonas trailed off, gesturing to Even.

“Yeah,” Even got up awkwardly, looking around. Finally, he went to the door, opening it slowly. “Isak?”

“Why would you show me that?” Isak shouted, definitely loud enough for all the boys to hear.

“I told you, you might – “

“That was horrible! That was worse than that Italian film!” Isak cried, sitting in the middle of the bed with his knees to his chest.

“I’m sorry, Isak,” Even tried, but Isak continued to sob, making Even’s heartbreak. “Baby, it’s just a movie,” He mumbled.

“It’s not just a movie!” Isak shook his head, covering his face with his hands. “It’s someone’s life, it could be,” He whimpered. Even frowned at him. He didn’t know what to say to that. Isak was right. “Why don’t you show me happy endings for… us?” He whispered into his hands, and Even almost didn’t hear it, but he did.

“There are,” Even assured him, “happy endings, I mean. We’ll have a happy ending,” Even tried to smile at him but Isak looked up at him with his red eyes and snot coming out of his nose. His cheeks were flushed and his eyebrows furrowed, almost in anger.

“Well what if we don’t, Even,” Isak said. Even sighed and just looked at his boyfriend for a moment, seeing the fear and anger in his eyes. He had no idea what to tell him.

“What happened to minute by minute?” Even finally said. Isak stared for a few moments before wiping his face on his sleeve. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d… I thought you didn’t cry,” Even smiled, trying to joke. Isak looked up at him and cracked a smile.

“Shut up, you dick,” Isak grabbed the pillow and threw it at him. Even caught it, smiling mischievously. “Fuck you!” Isak laughed, grabbing the other pillow and jumping off the bed to attack his boyfriend. Even turned and ran out of the room, but Isak caught up, smacking him in the head with a pillow.

“Isak!” Even shouted, laughing so hard that it just came out as breathy noises. Isak jumped onto Even’s back in the middle of the living room and pulled him to the ground.

“Guys?” Magnus interrupted them as they pressed their foreheads together, smiling too widely to kiss. Isak looked over at the boys, surprised.

“Oh, you guys are still out here,” Isak stood up, looking at all the boys who were sat right where they left them. Even stood up next to him, resting a hand on his lower back.

“We wanted to make sure you were okay,” Magnus blurted out. Isak coughed, looking down at his feet awkwardly.

“Yeah, sorry,” Isak told them, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He heard Jonas scoff.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Jonas shook his head at Isak. He looked around at all the boys.

“You know, you don’t have to worry about anything like that ever happening to you and Ev,” Adam told him, and Isak was about to protest, tell him that there was still prejudice and malicious people in the world, but Adam continued, “We got your backs,”

Isak gave them all a little smile as they nodded at him, all agreeing to have their backs.

“Thanks, guys,” Isak huffed out a laugh, a little uncomfortable with all the love and support.

“Now let’s watch Die Hard, I can’t stand going to sleep after watching sad movies,” Magnus announced, getting up to grab the remote. Everyone agreed, making Isak and Even go to make popcorn. Isak sat on the counter, waiting for the popcorn to finish. Even ran his hands up and down Isak’s thighs, soothingly.

“We have good friends,” Even smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Isak’s cheek. Isak just hummed in agreement, they had the best friends, but he wasn’t about to get all soft around Even about it.

“Ugh, Even,” Isak pushed him away slightly, grabbing his shoulders, “I wish I could quit you,” He pretended to sob out. Even pushed him away, playfully.

“Shut up, it’s a beautiful moment,” Even argued but they were smiling brightly at each other.

“I know. I’ll never quit you,” Isak whispered, pulling Even closer. He couldn’t help it, sometimes he needed to let Even know how gone he is for him. Even smiled wide, eyes turning into little slits before he pressed a sweet kiss to Isak’s waiting lips.


End file.
